emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8242 (27th August 2018)
Rodney is furious to learn Misty left after meddling from Nicola and Bernice. Later, Rodney collapses. Elsewhere, Charity introduces Ryan to Moses whilst Tracy suspects Pete is cheating on Rhona. Also, Robert agrees to keep an eye on Lachlan. Plot Rodney is miserable without Misty but Nicola selfishly believes things have worked out best, as if Rodney had left, they'd need to find someone else to pick the children up from school. Jimmy believes Nicola and Bernice have crossed a line so orders Nicola to put it right. Aaron informs Robert that Sandra is threatening to come and stay. The thought fills the pair with dread so when Liv comes downstairs, they try to persuade Liv to visit her mum but Liv refuses. Ryan attempts to get tickets for a gig as he waits at Tug Ghyll for Charity to arrive. Charity soon appears with Moses and introduces Ryan to his little brother. In the café, Bernice tells Rodney she's glad he hasn't gone to Thailand as she would've missed him. Eric is surprised to see Rodney is still in the village and jokes about his old adversary being dumped. As Ryan plays with Moses and Johnny, Vanessa suggests Charity could try and get Ryan tickets for the gig he's desperate to go to. Tracy nips back to Tug Ghyll to get her phone and introduces herself to Ryan. Charity lies Ryan is there to talk about supplies for the pub which leaves Ryan to questioning if Charity is ashamed of him. Over a coffee, Rhona tells Vanessa that Pete brought up children yesterday but she thinks it's too soon to be talking about it so she shut down the conversation. Vanessa advises Rhona to discuss it with Pete before it becomes an issue. Rodney cannot understand why Misty called things off. Eric suggests Misty may have confided in Bernice and Nicola so Rodney heads over to the salon where he asks his daughters if they had a word with Misty before her sudden departure. Bernice confesses she told Misty he was sick. Nicola explains they thought it was for the best but Rodney questions how they could do this to him. Nicola orders Rodney to stop pretending he and Misty were forever as she would've found a younger and richer man soon. Rodney protests Misty didn't care about those things although Nicola reminds him Misty left as soon as she though he was ill. Priya approaches Robert outside the café and voices her suspicions about Lachlan so Robert agrees to keep an eye on him. Pete phones someone and arranges to meet tomorrow but quickly shuts down the conversation when Rhona walks over. Nicola decides to clear Victoria Cottage of any trace of Misty. In the backroom, Charity tells Vanessa how she told Tracy that Ryan was at Tug Ghyll to talk about supplies and Ryan took it the wrong way. Vanessa suggests all this secrecy isn't working but Charity has found a way to keep Ryan onside - she's got him tickets for an album signing tomorrow. Aaron and Robert manage to get Liv to agree to visit Sandra. As Rodney packs his bags, Nicola reminds her father he's not the playboy of the Dales anymore. Rodney orders Nicola to stop interfering in his life then grabs his bag and heads out. Pete receives a phone call so heads out of Rhona and Vanessa's earshot to answer it. Tracy overhears Pete arranging to meet up with someone named Penny tomorrow. She returns to the bar and tells Vanessa and Charity what she heard. Nicola, Jimmy and Bernice follow Rodney to the bus stop to try to make things right. Suddenly, Rodney collapses and Nicola fears he's suffering a stroke. Cast Regular cast *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Ryan Stocks - James Moore *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Johnny Woodfield - Luca Hepworth (uncredited) *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan Guest cast None. Locations *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior and outdoor seating area *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Main Street *The Woolpack - Backroom, bar and corridor *Hotten Road bus stop *Hotten Road Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes